Meant To Be?
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Axel and Yuffie are friends. Sure. But is something more going on between them...? AxelYuffie. Rated for language and mature themes later on
1. Of Love and Cake

Hey everyone! At long last, I've finally gotten around to doing an AxelYuffie fic!

This is kinda AU, in that Roxas and Sora, as well as Namine and Kairi, can exist independently of each-other, and that Axel is still alive. The rest is pretty much the same as it would be anyway post KH2.

Hope you enjoy this, I'm not sure if it's that well done, but this is mainly for fun, you know? Oh God, now I sound like Rai...

(I do not own any characters from KH, FF, or Disney.)

* * *

"Hey you!" Axel flinched as he heard someone shout. He slowly opened his eyes to see none other than the great ninja Yuffie standing before him, her hands on her hips. "Sleeping again, huh Axel?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah, till I was so _rudely _interrupted." Axel replied with a yawn. He sat up from the large rock he'd been laying on and stretched his arms. "What's up?"

"The party's gonna start any minute." Yuffie grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him up. "You don't wanna miss it, do you?"

"Ah, I guess not." Axel followed Yuffie as she led him through Radiant Garden towards Aerith's house, where everyone had assembled to celebrate Kairi's birthday. "Still, I was having a good dream. Couldn't you have waited two more minutes?"

"Forget it Axel. I wasn't gonna wait around for _your_ lazy butt. I wanna make sure I get some cake!"

Axel chuckled. "Better take it easy on the chocolate there kiddo, or you'll lose that girlish figure of yours."

"Haha, you're a riot Axel. Just consider yourself lucky that I don't use my ninjitsu on you for that little comment."

"Whatever you say Leonardo."

Yuffie simply stuck out her tongue at him for his joke. He obviously watched too many cartoons.

Axel just laughed. It never ceased to amaze him just how easily he and the teenage ninja got along. No one could really explain it, and when he asked her opinion on it she simply shrugged and said, "Maybe cause you remind me of an old friend."

He had learned later that this old friend was a guy named Reno, and that he was one of the unfortunate ones that hadn't survived Radiant Garden's fall to the Heartless. He had also heard from Leon, Tifa and Aerith that he did, indeed bear an uncanny resemblance to Reno. In fact, if it hadn't been for the fact that Axel knew he was the Nobody of Ansem's youngest apprentice named Lea, he would have wondered if he was actually _Reno's_ Nobody.

That may have explained what Yuffie liked about Axel, but… why did Axel like her?

Axel still couldn't figure it out. She didn't seem like the type he'd be friends with, like Roxas, so what was she to him?

Before he could ponder further, Yuffie suddenly stopped pulling him along and turned to him with a smile.

"Here we are!" She said in a sing-song voice. "I get first dibs on cake!"

"Why should you get first dibs?" Axel asked, returning to his normal, playful self. "After all, _I'm _the birthday girl's Nobody's boyfriend's best friend! Or am I the birthday girl's boyfriend's Nobody's best friend?"

Yuffie blinked. "…When I figure out what you just said, I'll come up with a crushing reply. But for now… Cake, cake, cake, caaaake!"

Yuffie ran inside and saw the large chocolate cake, with the words "Happy 16th Birthday Kairi!" written in frosting on it.

"Jackpot!" The ninja girl squealed, as she closed in to have a taste of the frosting.

But just before her finger could scoop up any of the delicious frosting, a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up with a feeble smile to see Leon shaking his head.

"Yuffie, I know you have an unnatural obsession with cake…" He said with as much patience as he could muster. "…But no one gets any until its time. Understand…?"

Yuffie stuck out her bottom lip and looked at Leon with her puppy dog eyes. "But… but Squall…"

"It's _Leon. _And no cake till its time."

Axel walked up with an amused look on his face. "Trouble in paradise?" He joked.

"Here, keep an eye on her, will you?" Leon handed Yuffie off to Axel. "I've gotta go help Aerith get dinner ready."

"Sure thing Boss." Axel said with a salute.

Leon walked away and Yuffie glared up at Axel. "What was that for?" She asked.

"What was what for?"

"That 'trouble in paradise' joke?"

"What, I thought you liked Leon."

"Yeah, I do… but… he doesn't know." Yuffie began to blush and turned away.

Axel sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Yuff. I thought you were gonna tell him."

"I was. I am… but I just don't know how yet. I mean, what if he doesn't like me back? He is older than me…"

"So what? An old geezer like Leon might just love the chance to date an eighteen year old ninja girl."

Yuffie turned and gave Axel a stern look. "Leon is only a couple years older than me. And correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't _you _the same age? So I wouldn't be calling him an old geezer if I were you."

Axel held up his hands and smiled nervously. "Okay, okay, so he's not old. But still Yuffie, you're never gonna know till you try, right?" Yuffie's anger faded, but it was again replaced by an unsure look. "C'mon Yuffie, it'll be okay. I mean, for cryin' out loud, you've been moping to me about him for weeks! Go mope to _him_ some, will ya?" Axel smiled gently.

Yuffie finally smiled back. "Okay Axel. You're right. I've just gotta tell him, that's all. And if he doesn't feel the same, then that's just how it is."

Axel nodded and guided Yuffie away. "Now, let's make sure you're not tempted to steal some cake early."

"Awwww!"

---

The party had been wonderful so far. Kairi opened all of her presents, everyone shared a tasty dinner cooked by Aerith, and soon the time for cake had finally arrived.

Sixteen candles were arranged on the cake. Kairi sat before it, with Sora on her left, and after everyone sang "Happy Birthday" for her, she made a wish and blew out the candles.

Needless to say, as soon as the cake was sliced and passed out, Yuffie grabbed her slice and dug in like a possessed woman. The only person who ate more than her was probably Donald, and that was only because Cid had dared him to do it. The magician duck ended up sick, but the ninja girl only craved more.

But sadly the cake was gone, and the party was soon coming to an end.

Roxas and Naminé were the first to leave, and bid everyone goodbye before they took a Gummi ship back to Twilight Town. Tifa was next, as she said goodbye and walked home to her apartment.

As for Kairi, she was worn out from all the excitement, so Sora and Riku carried her to the Gummi ship, and went home to Destiny Islands. After giving Donald and Goofy a ride back to Disney Castle that is.

Leon stayed to help Aerith clean up a bit before going home, so Yuffie decided to hang around as well.

That only left Axel.

He left Aerith's house, saying he was calling it a night, but didn't even know where to go.

Axel really had no home to speak of. Sora Kairi and Riku had homes in Destiny Islands, Roxas and Naminé lived in Twilight Town, Goofy and Donald lived at Disney Castle… but where was his home?

Axel had never given it much thought before; he had always just… hung out. Either here in Radiant Garden, or in Twilight Town. But for some reason, he didn't want to leave. He remembered his talk with Yuffie and decided perhaps it was because he was concerned for her. After all, she was about to pour her heart out to her long-time crush, Leon.

_Leon…_ Axel thought to himself. _Not really the type I'd choose to have a crush on if I was her… _

Axel knew Leon wasn't the lovey-dovey type. In fact, the only time he'd ever even _heard _of Leon having those kinds of feelings at all was when he heard stories about some girl named Rinoa, another unfortunate victim of the Heartless.

Axel knew he had encouraged Yuffie to reveal her feelings for Leon, but… damn it, he didn't want her getting hurt! Maybe he was just being over protective, but he had a real bad feeling Leon just wasn't the guy for her.

Sure, everyone else said that they were made for each-other. Sora often joked about what a cute couple they were ever since he first met them.

But Axel had to wonder… is something that seems _meant_ to be really something that _should_ be?

And so, Axel ended up hanging out at the corner, near Aerith's house. Yuffie was sure to pass by here, so Axel figured he'd just stop her and see how it went.

Soon enough, he heard her coming and stepped out in front of her. He was surprised to suddenly find himself kicked to the ground and a shuriken held to his throat.

"Whoa, easy there! It's me!" He shouted, holding up his hands in defense.

Yuffie finally saw his face clearly in the dark and gave a surprised gasp. "Axel? What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that? I thought you were some weirdo out to kidnap me!"

"Trust me; if there are any weirdoes around, they have more to fear from you then the other way around." Yuffie and Axel both laughed as she helped him up.

"What _were _you doing though?" She asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I may as well see how it went with Leon."

"Oh… well…"

"You did tell him? …Didn't you?"

Yuffie shook her head sadly. "Just couldn't bring myself to do it… I got too nervous."

Axel sighed. He was glad she hadn't gotten hurt over the whole deal… but he wasn't thrilled that she would now suffer longer with trying to tell Leon. Why couldn't that guy just open his eyes and see for himself already?

"C'mon," He said gently, taking her hand in his. "I'll walk you home."

Yuffie would have protested, saying she was a big girl and could take care of herself, but she was grateful to Axel for just being there. So she followed along silently until they came to her house.

"Here we are." Said Axel. "Well, good night Yuffie."

Axel began to walk away but stopped when he heard Yuffie. "Hey, Axel…?" He turned to face her, and was surprised to see her blush slightly. "Um… I know you haven't had a real home ever since you left the Organization… and I don't want you sleeping in the streets so… Would you like to stay at my house for the night?"

Axel blinked at her, confused. Did she just ask him to stay the night? At her house? With her? He recovered quickly and gave her a smirk. "You really think that'd be proper Yuffie?"

"Oh shut up you perv!" Yuffie shot back with a grin. "I'm offering you a place to stay, now do you want it or not?"

Axel chuckled and nodded. "Okay, why not. After sleeping on rocks, it may be fun to crash on a couch for once."

Yuffie smiled again and unlocked her door.

The two walked in and Axel took a look around. It was a nice place, well decorated with a combination of Japanese style and girly.

"Nice place." He said simply.

"Thanks," Yuffie replied, as she took off her shoes and motion Axel to do the same. "I like it myself. Feels pretty cool to have your own place and decorate it yourself."

Axel nodded as he took off his coat and folded it up. Yuffie was surprised, as she'd never seen him without his coat before, but smiled in spite of herself when she saw him in his black pants and white t-shirt. The sleeves of which were slightly torn. His arms were muscular, but not nearly as bulky as Leon's. Kinda like Riku's arms, only they seemed longer.

Yuffie realized she was staring and turned away with a blush.

"Um, the bathroom's that way if you need it," She said quickly. "And if you get thirsty or something, the kitchen's right past that door."

"Alright, thanks." He replied, as he set his coat on the couch to be his pillow. He was glad he didn't need it as a blanket against the night winds for once.

Yuffie gave him one last look before turning to the staircase. "Okay then, um, I'll just go to bed then. Goodnight Axel."

"Night Yuffie." Axel called back, as he lay down on the couch. "Oh, and Yuffie?" Yuffie had almost made it to the top of the stairs, but turned to face Axel again. "…Thanks."

Yuffie smiled and nodded. "And thank _you _Axel… for being such a good friend." She continued to her bedroom to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. I made that reference to Reno from FF7 because i'd never played the game myself, but have seen pictures of him and heard about him. I've read a few AxelYuffie fics that say Axel is Reno's Nobody, and while I think that's an awsome idea and love the stories, I just can't in all honesty beleive that myself. I mean, didn't they say that everyone in Organization XIII except for Roxas were Ansem's apprentices? And besides, they would have mentioned it if Axel was Reno's Nobody. And the whole name thing doesn't work either. It should be something with the letters A, E, and L. That's what I think anyway.

Once again, no offense to the people who write about Axel as Reno's Nobody! I love the idea, and the stories it appears in, I just don't have it in my story. Only the fact that Axel would remind people of Reno.

Okay, that was long-winded. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review!


	2. Thinking of you, wherever you are

Axel once more felt himself drifting back into consciousness. But instead of Yuffie's harsh wakeup call, this time it was from a different voice. A rather… _goofy_ sounding voice.

Axel opened his eyes and nearly fell over from shock to see dog-like face just inches away from his own.

"G'mornin' Axel!" Goofy said cheerfully.

Axel moved away and blinked in confusion. "Huh… what?" He turned to see Riku standing nearby, as well as Yuffie.

"Sorry Axel." Yuffie chuckled. "We didn't mean to scare you."

"Sleep well?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…" Axel replied. "But what're you two doing here?"

"We were here with Sora Kairi and Donald," Goofy explained. "But Riku decided to visit Yuffie, and I tagged along."

"Oh, I see." Axel unfolded his coat and put it on, not liking anybody seeing him without it for some reason. "Well, see I walked Yuffie home last night, and she offered to let me-"

Riku just nodded. "We know, Yuffie explained it already. No need to be embarrassed Axel."

"I wasn't embarrassed, but fine." Axel tugged his coat into place, slightly annoyed at what Riku implied. But then, he was kinda worried people might get the wrong idea.

"C'mon you guys, let's get going." Yuffie said as she pulled on her shoes. "Sora and the others are probably waiting. You wanna come with us Axel?"

Axel had hoped to hang out with Yuffie more, but Riku and Goofy showing up put a dent in that plan. "Nah, I was gonna head over to Twilight Town, bug Roxas a little. I'll see ya around."

"Okay, bye Axel!" Axel turned and disappeared through a dark portal, as Yuffie, Riku and Goofy walked out the door.

---

Axel reappeared in Twilight Town, glad to be away from the scene he had just endured. That Riku, he just got under Axel's skin sometimes. Not that he disliked Riku… he thought Riku was pretty cool. It was just when Riku was around Yuffie that he didn't seem to get along with him. Kinda like how he felt uneasy around Leon, only to a lesser degree. He also felt that way with Goofy, but with him it barely registered on his radar. But put those two next to Yuffie first thing when he wakes up after a night fraught with thoughts of Yuffie's feelings for Leon? That was just too much.

_But why? _He wondered, as he wondered the streets. _Why should I care? I guess I'm just being protective of her again._

Axel turned a corner and soon found the Usual Spot. Walking in, he was greeted by Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Hey Axel, what's up?" Said Pence, as he ate some sea-salt ice-cream.

"Ah, nothing much." Axel replied. "Got any ice-cream for me?" Olette nodded and handed him a bar. "Thanks. I was trying to find Roxas, any of you seen him around?"

"We haven't seen him today." Hayner replied. "He's probably off making out with Naminé again." The three all sighed at once.

Axel laughed. "Yeah? In that case, I think I know where to look. Thanks guys!"

Axel walked out as the others said goodbye and he headed for the clock tower.

---

Once Axel had arrived at the clock tower, he sure enough found Roxas and Naminé. Thankfully, they weren't making out-- now anyway –and were just looking out over the city.

Axel smiled slightly. It never failed to amaze him just how happy he could be for his friend. He walked up and Roxas and Naminé turned to him with a smile.

"Hey Axel," Said Roxas. "Didn't know you were coming."

"Pleasant surprises happen all the time." He replied with a smirk, as he took a seat next to his blond friend. "Hayner told me you'd be up here making out."

"Oh… he did?" Naminé said with a blush.

Roxas blushed too, but just sighed. "Remind me to hurt Hayner."

Axel laughed. "Okay, sure thing. But I'll still be here to make fun of ya Roxas, so that really won't help." Roxas sighed in defeat and hung his head. "Ah cheer up. I'll lay off. Especially since Naminé's involved."

"So what brings you here?" Naminé asked. "I thought you'd be in Radiant Garden awhile longer."

"I woulda been… except I got bored. Decided to come hang with my favorite couple awhile."

"Hmm…" Roxas rubbed his chin suspiciously. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Yuffie, would it?"

"Wha- what?" Axel nearly fell over. "What are you talking about?"

"You spent an awful lot of time with her last night. Not to mention, Sora just called over the inter-world communicator and said that you spent the night at her house."

Axel blushed now, and Naminé couldn't help but giggle.

"Ya know Roxas," Axel said softly. "Idle gossiping has a way of coming back to bite you in the end. Yuffie just gave me a place to stay because I've got nowhere else."

"I've offered to let you stay at my house," Roxas continued. "But you always turn me down."

"That's different, you're my best friend. I can turn you down and you're like 'okay, whatever.' But with Yuffie… ah I couldn't turn her down."

"Because you like her." Roxas and Axel both turned with a start to face Naminé. "Well, you do, don't you? You get along so well, I'm sure you must like her a little."

"Well…" Axel scratched his head nervously. "Yeah, kinda."

Naminé smiled. "Well then, don't worry what others say. Just be content to be her friend, no matter what others think."

Axel smiled and nodded. "…Thanks Nami." He walked away and waved back to his two friends. "See ya, I've gotta run."

Roxas and Naminé waved back, and then Axel disappeared through a dark portal.

---

Yuffie sighed heavily as she sat eating her ice-cream. So far, her fun day with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy had been undermined by her persisting depression. How could she have not told him?

She sighed again as Riku and Donald fought over the last bar of ice-cream Scrooge had in his freezer, Goofy looked on in horror, and Sora and Kairi just stood hand-in-hand, smiling.

_Aww, I want that! _She whined internally. _To stand hand-in-hand with someone who loves me… what a dream come true. _Yuffie reeled at the un-ninja-like thoughts she was having and shook her head.

Still… that is what she wanted. To be with a guy, hold his hand, gaze at his green eyes… _Wait, _she thought suddenly. _Does Squall have green eyes?_

Sighing yet again, she threw away her ice-cream stick, minus the ice-cream now, and walked over to Sora and Kairi. "Thanks for letting me tag along, but I think I'll be going now." She said.

"Okay." Sora replied. "See you around Yuffie."

"Bye guys. Oh, tell Riku and Goofy I said bye too, kay? Wouldn't want them thinking I ditched them or something."

"Alright." Kairi replied with a giggle. "Take care Yuffie.

Yuffie smiled and skipped away.

Riku walked over, triumphantly licking his ice-cream, while Donald fumed.

"Where's Yuffie?" He asked.

"She had to go." Kairi answered. "She said to say bye for her to you and Goofy. Don't exactly know why tho… do you?"

Riku and Goofy just shrugged. Donald huffed and crossed his arms. "Clueless…"

---

Yuffie wandered the streets aimlessly till she noticed Aerith picking some flowers.

_Talk about your déjà vu… _She thought as she approached her friend.

"Hi Yuffie," Aerith greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing much…" Yuffie replied. "I was just in the neighborhood. How about you?"

"Just picking some flowers. I really missed the flowers when we first returned here, but now they're growing again. I think I'll start a garden in my back yard. I can't wait to show everyone!"

"Like… Cloud?"

Aerith stopped for a moment, but smiled. "Yes, like Cloud. I'm sure he would love to see it… and Tifa too."

Yuffie frowned. "Aerith… why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always put others before yourself, even when it comes to your feelings. We all know you love Cloud. We saw the way you smiled when he first came back to us… but ever since Tifa returned you've been putting yourself second."

"I can't help it. Sure, I love Cloud… with all my heart… but Tifa loves him too. And he probably loves her in return."

"Come on Aerith… Tifa's great and all… but she's not the one he'd searched for all that time, is she?"

Aerith smiled sadly. "No… maybe not." She perked up and placed her flowers in a basket. "Anyway, we don't really know when Cloud will be back, do we? So let's just drop the subject for now."

Yuffie smiled and nodded understandingly.

She understood what Aerith was going through. Loving someone, but not knowing if they felt the same… Yuffie knew if it hadn't been for Axel acting as her safety valve, she would have exploded from the stress by now. Must not have been too fun for him though.

Yuffie sighed deeply again, but this time just smiled. Axel wouldn't have to be her safety valve any longer. She was going to march up to Squall and come right out with it.

"I've gotta go find Squa- uh, Leon." She said, turning to head the other way. "Bye Aerith!"

"Bye Yuffie!" Aerith called back. She smiled and turned to head home with her flowers. But suddenly she saw a dark portal appear and Axel step out of it.

"Hey Aerith." He said.

"Hi Axel," She replied. "Nice to see you."

"You too. Is Yuffie around?"

"Yeah, she went that way. She said she had to find Leon and ran off."

"She said what? Oh brother, I've got a bad feeling about this. I'd better go find her." Axel ran passed Aerith to look for Yuffie. "Thanks Aerith, see ya!"

Aerith just shook her head, knowing full well what was going through Axel's mind but wondering if _he _knew. "Clueless…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, "clueless" is a word you'll hear a lot more of in this fic. Mostly caue I like it so much. Anyhow, I hope this chapter was okay, I threw in the part with Riku and Goofy, cause Riku's my third choice for who'd go with Yuffie, (first being Axel second being Leon) and I once read a fic that was YuffieGoofy, and couldn't help but like the idea. (Don't get me wrong, you're not gonna be seeing any "Yoofy" stories outta me or anything. I like it, but it's too weird to ever do anything with.

I also tried to have more interaction with the other characters, and have a little of my other favorite pairings in there. It's unusual for me to do anything soley for pairings, so I just wanted to do as much as I could.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, cause it starts to get angsty from then on.


End file.
